Sailor Moon The Untold Misprint
by Sorahana Kumiko
Summary: Serena has finally become the queen she always dreamed to be and is living happily with her new husband now known as King Endymion until she learns of a disastrous misdeed she will soon commit unless she can stop it before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON**

* * *

Chapter 1- Surprise, Surprise.

It had finally happened. The future was here and ready for us to join. Crystal Tokyo was finally a place for them to call home. A place more beautiful then anything anyone had ever seen. More dazzling then any diamond or glass that ever shimmered in the world. It was home and the scouts were ready to take their place as the rightful guardians of their new Neo Queen Serenity and her husband King Endymion also known as Serena and Darien. Happier then any two people in love could be the two took each other's hand through any forces of destruction and hate they had to face and they did well always coming back home safe and sound.

Serena was now the respectable age of twenty one when she had discovered a very wonderful surprise. Earlier then she had expected. She was with child. Unsure how she would announce the miraculous news she began panting with excitement at the thought of finally seeing Rini for the first time in a long time. Unable to hold back her enthusiasm much longer she ran in her night gown down the castle hall ways and towards Darien's quarters. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Wouldn't he be excited, him and that little munchkin have been inseparable since the first time she fell from the sky.

_Oh Rini.. I'm so happy you'll finally be here. This place just wasn't the same without you pestering around. Oh Rini... I can't tell you how happy I am. I can hear your voice now telling me to hurry up and bring you into our world. We'll be together soon my darling. Just a little more time and we'll finally be together again._

Serena bolted into Darien's man cave demanding his presence for such a marvelous moment for them both to celebrate.

"Darien! Darien where are you?! I have such wonderful news! Darien? Where are you?!" Serena shouted searching his room behind his desk and in the closet.

"That's so weird, wonder where he could be."

Serena pondered for a moment and then figured he must be with the scouts. She raced down the castle like a psychotic speed horse racing for first place. Once she reached the scout's domains she opened the door and saw Rei picking at Amy's hair as if something were caught in it. Amy screaming began running away from Rei with fear in her eyes.

"Come back Amy! I almost got it." Rei irritatingly said chasing Amy like a cat on a mouse's tail.

Serena giggled at the amusing sight ahead of her and so deeply wanted to tell them about Rini's arrival but she first had to find Darien. He must be the first to know before anyone else. It just wouldn't feel right if he were second to know or however fast the news spread around till it finally reached him.

"Hey guys!" Serena smiled with a funny look on her face.

"Serena! Help me! Rei's trying to torture me!" Amy cried running to Serena and using her as a shield against Rei.

"I am not! You have some jelly stuck in your hair and I being the good friend that I am am trying to get it out for you so stop moving!" Rei growled as she reached for Amy's head again with her angry fangs and sharp claws.

Amy yelped and ran out the terrace door and to the outside.

"Hey come back here!" Rei shouted about to chase after her.

"Hey Rei! Have you seen Darien? I have no idea where he is." Serena said feeling annoyed with the situation.

"I think I saw him go for a walk awhile ago. He might have gotten back already but who knows I gotta go catch Amy! See ya Serena!" Rei smiled distracted with which direction Amy had gone as she fled the scene.

"A walk huh? Figures. When is that man not on a walk?" Serena sighed debating whether she should wait for his return or not.

Patting her foot against the ground she waited as patiently as she could be. Bowing her head in between her legs she let out a big moan from inside. Should she? Should she not? What was she going to do?

"Fine! I've been as patient as I can stand but I have had it with this just sitting here and waiting for Darien to arrive. If he's not the first to hear then that's his fault not mine.

Hmph!" Serena angrily chimed to herself as she started to walk away and back to her room.  
"First to hear what?" A most beautiful response from the dark, Serena almost burst into tears at the words being spoken to her.

"Darien!" Serena cried running into her husband's arms so happy he was back to enjoy this happy moment with her.

"What is it Serena? I haven't been gone that long?" Darien asked confused to why she seemed so pleased to see him return.

"I have such wonderful news to tell you! You won't believe it!" Serena cheerfully said as she gave him another squeeze in her arms.

"What is it?" He smiled wondering what could be so wonderful.

"Oh Darien! I'm pregnant! Isn't that amazing!" Serena giggled with relief as she gave him another big hug.

"You're pregnant?" Darien paused with hesitation.

"Yes! Can you believe it! We can finally start the family we always wanted! Oh Darien I'm so happy! Aren't you happy?!" Serena so animated she didn't even notice the expressions on Darien's face.

"It's a little soon don't you think?" Darien said tilting his head with disbelief.

"Of course not Darien. This is Rini remember! That little girl you cared so much about. Don't you want to see her again?" Serena said still holding the smile of exhilaration on her face.

"Of course I do Serena. It's just..." He paused with silence.

"It's just what?" She asked feeling concerned.

"It's just I don't feel like I'm ready to be a father yet." Darien quietly explained feeling the dark aura cover his forehead.

"Its okay Darien, I'm not ready either but it's still a wonderful miracle and we'll make good parents. We've seen what happens to us in the future. We'll be alright." Serena smiled trying to put all his worries behind.

Darien remained quiet, saddened with the opening news of the day. Feeling his whole life being drained out of him so suddenly he didn't know what to do about it but sulk.

"Don't worry Darien everything will be alright. You'll make Rini the best father any girl could ask for!" Serena smiled feeling her happiness level rise once more.

Darien gave a small smirk at his wife as he started walking to his quarters dripping his head as if it were about to fall off.

_That was strange. I was sure Darien would be thrilled to hear about Rini reborned back into our lives. Hope he's doing okay. He doesn't seem like himself. Do I leave him alone? Give him some time to think it over and get used to the thought. He's just having cold feet! He'll be fine by tomorrow! I'm sure of it!_

Serena assured herself as she nodded to her decision prancing back to the scouts, hearing her heart beat its ecstatic drum since the minute she found out.

Meanwhile Darien was having a bigger struggle with this dilemma more then Serena realized. He swamped over into his chair next to his desk closing his eyes leaving nothing but emptiness in his head. Everything seemed so simple but the thought of actually starting the traditional story told life after life they've relived over and over again to finally be here and in this lifetime of his existence was too overwhelming for anyone to comprehend. The day was here when everything would change. Things that have happened in the past would happen later in their future. It was if he could never escape no matter how many battles he's defeated, they'd somehow find a way back to haunt him. Was he really even fighting any of them? What's the reason for all of it if it's just going to come back and find them later on in another life? Frustrated with this never ending cycle of death then reborn again only to be back where he started, Darien took in a nice long breath letting go off all his worries and fears. He was tired and just wanted to relax for once and be excited for his new born child. Feeling like a complete jerk for his reaction to the happy news he stood up and wanted to fix things with Serena. He opened the door to his sweet's wife's dormitory and peeked around to see where she was at. She was no where to be found. Not one sign of her was there. Rolling his eyes he figured she must be with her beloved friends talking about the new baby. Why was he not surprised. Darien shook his head and decided to wait for her to come to bed. He took off his royal suit and set it on top of one of the chairs in the corner. Next his socks along with his shoes. Soon he had nothing left on but a nice pair a boxers with little white masks sown to them. He pulled the covers down from his bed and snuggled right in wishing Serena were there to warm him up. He noticed on his right beside the bed there was that breath-taking moon shining brightly from the window. It brought a smile to his face as he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Thinking of his life and all the things he wanted for his wife he thought of how perfect it would be to have Rini once again. He missed her more then anyone could miss their little girl. He chuckled at how spoiled she would be and how she could have anything with the right googly eyed face she pulls so well. Darien rolled to his side and held a pillow close to his heart hoping he'd get to hold Rini again soon.

"Until we're together again, my little princess." He whispered to himself feeling the drowsiness of the day take affect.

It wasn't only ten minutes later that Serena opened the door to see her precious husband fast asleep in their bed. A grin found its way to her mouth as she quietly stepped closer to her bed being as silent as she possibly could. She lifted up the covers and stuck her cold feet in relieved to feel how nice and cozy the bed was now that Darien had been there to warm it up for her. She took a large yawn stretching her back and slithered into a comfortable sleeping position. She scooted over closer by Darien feeling the inhuman sauna radiating off like he were his own little hot tub machine she glared. But it was nice in a way. She was never cold when they slept. Serena glanced down to her feet wondering where her little black cat was to fill in her spot but then she remembered that Luna and Artemis had gone on a little cat vacation to the carribeans in the West Indies. Should be fun for them considering they've been their teachers for as long as Serena could remember. Lying back onto her pillow she cuddled next to Darien and slowly drifted away like a butterfly.

"Serena.."

Half asleep already Serena opened one eye seeing the most perfectly structured face she could imagine stare back into her big blue eyes.

"Hmm?" Serena grunted trying to stay awake with all her might.

"Are you asleep?" Darien asked watching her now half open eye slide itself back to a closed case.

"Mmm...mmmm." Serena mumbled declaring her absolute attention regardless of her outward appearance.

Darien smirked at his now sleep talking wife as she dozed off into the abyss no longer in service. He kissed her forehead and pressed his nose against hers gently.

"I love you." He softly spoke turning back to his side of the bed.

Darien stared out his window and to all the lights glowing in their enticing city like dancing fireflies. He closed his eyes and let the sleep take him once more but before it could succeed in its last task he heard some lightly golden words that would be sealed in his heart forever. He heard the words..

"I love you too."

Six months had passed and Serena's stomach seemed as though an air balloon was blowing inside of her. She smiled with joy even though she was a little embarrassed about how much the pregnancy took its shape.

"Oh well, not much you can do about it right?!" Serena accepted gazing at her horrid figure in the mirror in front of her.

"Jeez Serena what you got in there? An elephant!" Rei laughed wickedly amused with Serena's form.

"Don't listen to her Serena you look great. Plus you do eat a lot so I'm sure that might add to the extra weight." Mina assured hoping to cure Serena of her judgments.

"Thanks Mina." Serena sighed feeling even more fat then she felt before.

"Just think about it Serena, you're finally going to have the baby we all hoped you would. Bet Rini can't wait to see you again." Lita patted Serena's shoulder throwing one arm over to keep her from worrying.

"Ya. I can't wait to look into her eyes again! It's been so long since I've seen her!" Tearing up a little Serena smiled hiding her tears away.

"We all miss her! We just can't wait to have our little Rini once more." Amy included bringing happiness to all their faces.

They all laughed and talked about how they should make Rini's room and what decorations to put up when suddenly Serena felt a chill lightly gracing her ear. She turned her head and saw nothing. Not a bug nor any wind. She turned back her focus onto her friends when she suddenly heard someone whisper.

_"Mommy...don't let him take me please...mommy? Mommy?"_

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Serena jittered as she searched the room for a small child.

"Hear what Serena?"

"The voice."

"Voice? What voice?" Rei asked concerningly.

"Are you telling me you didn't hear it? It was Rini. She was here. I heard her calling to me." Serena said looking outside her bedroom doors and around the hallways.

"Serena Rini isn't even born yet. How could she be calling your name?" Mina stated acting so sincere.

"Maybe you just want her to arrive sooner. You know you can pretty much imagine anything you want if you put your mind to it." Amy said glancing over at Lita noticing her agreeance.

"Listen guys I didn't imagine hearing her and it wasn't in my mind! I heard Rini call my name and she sounded scared and frightened. Now if you're not going to help me find her then I'll do it myself!" Serena agitatingly slurred leaving her friends alone with their guilt.

The scouts shook their heads and followed Serena to search for Rini.

Searching and searching top to bottom of the entire castle the scouts came to a dead end. There was no sign of any Rini.

"Well there's no Rini." Mina said plopping down onto a cushion resting her feet.

"Man we've searched the entire castle!" Lita said with disbelief at her continuous efforts.

"It seems as though Serena is still searching for Rini. I wish there was something we could do to help her." Amy rubbed her head exhausted from looking.

"Not one trace. Not even a chance that Rini could be here. Serena's obviously not been getting much sleep and I think we should put her to bed." Rei angrily declared throwing an empty box on the ground from the pile in front of her.

"Now wait a minute, yes Serena has been a little moody and emotional since she's been pregnant but that doesn't mean her emotions are causing her to hear voices. Something's up and we have to find out what it is before it gets any worse." Amy pleaded standing her ground as a good friend.

"What more are we supposed to look for? We've scavenged every room and corner in this mansion! What more do you want from us?" Amy could feel the fires of Rei start to burn as she trampled over Amy with her anger.

"Now hold on a second, this is not my fault I'm just trying to find out what's causing this." Amy proclaimed defending her innocence from the wrath of Rei.

"There's nothing causing this except Serena and her paranoid fantasies!" Rei growled blaming Serena for inconveniencing her.

As the scouts bickered like a flock of pecking birds picking at each other, Serena was still searching the castle for Rini.

"Rini! Rini! Where are you?" Serena called placing her hands over her mouth to strengthen the yell.

Not a sound was heard. The castle was empty with absolutely no little girl running around.

_Maybe Amy's right, maybe it was all in my mind. I have been missing her a lot. But why would I imagine her voice saying something like that? It just doesn't make any sense. I would never imagine Rini calling me for help. She has to be here! I just know she is!_

"I have to keep calling... Rini! Rini! I heard you! Where are you?! Rini answer me! This isn't a game!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs hoping she would hear something to give her hope that she wasn't going mad.

"Of course it is your highness; it's all just a game to you...isn't it."

"Who said that? I demand that you show yourself!" Serena stiffened feeling that same chill she felt before when she heard Rini call her.

"Don't worry, I mean no harm to you. Just someone or something that enjoys the mistakes one makes and forgets until it's too late."

The voice was crackled like someone speaking from a radio and high pitched but not too high so she couldn't tell whether it were man or woman.

"What are you talking about? What mistakes?!" Serena shouted noticing the room start to consume her with darkness.

"I know all about you Neo Queen Serenity. I know you're a former sailor soldier created to fight the forces of evil under that disputable title known as Sailor Moon."

"How do you know who I am?" Her eyes widened with trickles of terror in her heart.

"There's hardly anyone on earth who doesn't know the name of their precious queen but you don't fool me Serena. I know what deeds you plan on doing and I should warn you that in time even you will fall into despair by your own flesh and blood."

"What are you talking about? Tell me!" Serena could feel a small blade of words struck into her soul if she dared hear anymore.

"You'll know soon enough and once you realize what you have done; Crystal Tokyo will be no more to you then sleets of glass rolling about in this distorted world you call home. You will be obliterated! HA HA HA HA!"

The mischievous voice snickered into the walls and out of Serena's hearing range. Serena's knees collapsed to the ground as she grabbed her face in fear of what was to come. What horrible deeds has she brought forth? Was she to be punished for these sins that she couldn't even recall committing?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I have the second one finished and will be updating it in the next few days. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What you cannot see.

"A voice said what to you?!" Rei bellowed raising her eyebrows so high they almost looked as though they were about to fly off her face.

"I heard a voice say to me that I would do certain deeds sometime in my life I don't know when and bring the end to Crystal Tokyo!" Serena alarmed the media as panicked as a squirrel that lost their nut.

"Serena like you could bring an end to Crystal Tokyo. You're the queen and would do anything you could to keep it from falling. That voice wherever it came from was just trying to frighten you and make you consider giving up your place as our queen. Don't listen to it the next time you hear it. Nothing good can come from it and it only wants you to fail as our leader." Mina said with absolute confidence in Serena's abilities.

"She's right Serena. You must believe in yourself and we'll be right behind you in all your decisions." Amy smiled grabbing Serena's hands in hers with care.

"Ya and even if you did do something to destroy Crystal Tokyo it wouldn't matter because the only thing that's important to us is making sure that you're safe." Lita added hypothetically speaking.  
"Wow...thanks guys. I feel a whole lot better!" Serena smiled with tears in her eyes at how wonderful her friends were to her.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't like the idea of Serena hearing voices in her head! Don't you think that's a little bit strange?" Rei stubborn as always folded her arms wanting to solve this mystery.

"Of course it's strange Rei but what are we supposed to do about it? Nobody except for Serena heard the voice." Amy blinked with confusion as to how they could help in anyway except be there for Serena.

"That's what I mean! Nobody here heard the voice except for Serena and I would have sensed something by now if their was an evil presence in the castle!" Rei fought like a cat growling at a bunch of dumb dogs.

"What are you saying Rei? You don't think Serena made up all this stuff do ya?" Lita questioned begging Rei to keep her cool.

"As a matter of fact I do. She's always the center of attention and this could just be another one of her made up illusions just to make us go looking around for something that isn't there like we're playing ring around the rosy! I've had it!" Rei stormed off with fire surrounding her every step.

The scouts sighed at Rei's behavior towards Serena as they told their queen not to worry and Rei's just being cranky cause she needs some sleep. Serena nodded and headed off to her room to also get some shut eye. Darien was away with some important structures to the city he had to take care of. Serena lied in bed waiting for her prince to come back. Dozing off she felt warm clouds puff underneath her skin and dreams of lovely daffodils and their distinct smell surround her. She imagined Darien walking through the daffodils and bending over her, pressing his lips onto hers with the sensational thrill of it all she never wanted to wake up.

"Oh Darien..." Serena said aloud while still dazed in a dream.

_"Mommy...Mommy..."_

Serena turned her head away from the most perfectly plump delicious to touch lips and scanned around her fantasy land through the clouds and past the daffodils. She saw in the very back of her dream a shadow she could not recognize. The shadow was calling to her.

_"Mommy! Where are you? Mommy I can't find you!"_

_"I'm over here darling! I'm over here! Come to me! Follow my voice!"_ Serena shouted back standing on her feet and running as fast as she could towards the unknown form that felt so familiar to her. Running and running she couldn't reach her. Her feet swishing through the clouds like a tread mill that wouldn't go forward.

_"Mommy! Where are you?! Mommy he's coming! Mommy don't let him get me!"_

_"No you leave her alone! I won't let you touch her! Rini! Run away Rini! Run away!" _Serena shouted still out of reach feeling her heart beat like it was going to burst from fear.

"RINI RUN!" Serena screamed with all her might as she sat up from her bed with drips of sweat falling off her face.

"Serena! It's okay! It's okay!" Darien said a little frazzled by her words he covered her with his arms and held her against him.

"Oh Darien...Rini was in danger! I tried to get to her but I just couldn't! Someone was after her but I just couldn't reach her! And she kept calling me and calling me and I just couldn't get to...!" Serena started hyperventilating with tears streaming down her face taking in deep breaths.

"It's alright. It was just a dream. It's over now, you're safe." Darien kissed Serena's forehead tilting his head onto hers.

"But what if it wasn't a dream! What if it actually happens! What if Rini is in terrible danger once she's born! What'll we do Darien?!" Serena squeaked afraid of the future.

"Nothing will happen to Rini. I promise. Dreams are just dreams Serena. They can't come true." Darien calmly advised as he remembered the dreams he used to have back before he was king of Crystal Tokyo.

"But Darien didn't you have dreams about our future before? Didn't those come true?" She read his mind as fast as lightning.

"Well they haven't come true yet." Darien smiled hoping to relieve her thoughts.

"You never told me what it was exactly you dreamed about. Tell me Darien. Please. I really want to know."

"Back when you and I were only just kids I kept having these strange dreams every night in my apartment." Darien hesitated; just the memory of them brought pain back.

"What were they about?" Serena asked getting closer to Darien's face.

"They were about...you."

"Me? What about me? What happened?" Serena said surprised by his reply.

"In my dreams we were always getting married. And then after you would always stare at me and look really really sad and then the ground underneath you started to collapse and break into a million pieces like the world around you was just disappearing. It scared me and that's why I felt like I had to end our relationship. To prevent that from ever happening." Darien closed his eyes remembering how horrible that feeling of not being with Serena was.  
Serena stared in disbelief at Darien's story.

_No! No! I can't be the reason for the end of this world! I can't be! I just can't! I have to tell Darien about the voice I've been hearing. _

"Darien..I have been hearing a lot of things while you've been gone and I think that..."

"But then I realized that as long as I didn't believe in the dream then maybe nothing could ever happen to you. So I stopped believing and then the dream suddenly just stopped. I think that dreams can only come true if you believe they can. So you shouldn't worry yourself with a dream about Rini. It can only come true if you don't stop it from controlling you." And with Darien's last words Serena just couldn't tell him about the voice. It would just give him something else to worry about.

"Thanks a lot Darien. I needed that." Serena smiled holding back all she wanted to say to him.  
Darien smiled and held Serena in his arms giving her a cute little kiss on her cheek.

"Well on that note I'm gonna take a shower. You want to join me?" Darien smirked heading towards the bathroom.

"It's alright. I think I'll just go back to sleep. I'm still really tired." Serena yawned covering up how awake she truly was.

"Alright. I won't be too long." Darien winked as he closed the bathroom door behind him.  
Serena covered her eyes with her hands feeling so helpless and scared of what her dreams may be trying to tell her. She took in a long breath and laid back down on the bed. A tear sneaked its way past her eye and onto the pillow beneath her as she turned off the lights.

_Please don't let my dreams come true. Please don't let me make any wrong choices that could hurt any of the people I care about. I don't know what to do to change what I might or could do. How can you make a mistake if you don't know what that mistake is? I don't understand. What could I do that could destroy all the lives around me? Please...someone help me...please..  
_

Three months had passed and Rini's time was due very soon. Serena walked back and forth in her room still worried about what has been happening over the last nine months. She wasn't sure whether or not she should cry and hope Rini magically stays in there for another nine months or whether or not she should be excited and do all she could to be a good mother. Too much stress and too much emotion especially for a pregnant woman could handle, she held back her hands on her hips trying to balance the weight between her and her overgrown belly. Back and forth, back and forth, Serena did not want Rini to come out at a time like this. Serena did not feel safe and definitely didn't want Rini to be in a world that she didn't feel safe. A knock on the door was heard but Serena continued to do her little tiger dance back and forth.

"Serena? It's Lita. Umm.. can you come out for a minute? Mina dropped something on the ground and we think it may have been something special to your mom." Lita asked hopping lightly on her toes while bouncing her heels.

Serena boiled with anger at the thought of someone breaking something her mother gave her. Swinging the door open Serena angrily burst.

"She broke WHAT?!"

Balloons and little paper trumpets went off as Serena saw the entire castle covered with pink ribbons and bright sparkles on the floor. There was a giant pink cake sitting on top of a table with the words "CONGRATULATIONS!" on it. Serena could not believe her eyes. Her friends were all around her with huge smiles and each holding a different flavor of ice cream in their hand.

"You guys? What is this? I haven't even gone into labor yet." Serena asked bewildered by the random party attack.

"Well you see we felt like you haven't been acting like yourself a lot lately and we thought even though it's a little early that we could celebrate the birth of your baby now!" Lita grinned hoping Serena liked the surprise.

"Yes and we bought every type of ice cream we could find since you like so many flavors." Amy smiled feeling her hands start to freeze to the gallon of ice cream.

"You think I'm gonna eat all of these? I'm pregnant you guys not a oversized whale." Serena gasped looking at how much she would have to eat.

"Well we thought since you're pregnant that your appetite would be ten times more active then your original appetite and whatever you can't eat we'll finish for you." Mina included.

"Ya and plus we almost have to refill the fridge everyday because of the way you've been eating." Rei pointed out as usual upsetting Serena.

"She who is with child raise your hand?" Serena observed her friends as none of them responded with amused looks on their faces.

"Ah I see so that would mean that none of you have an extra little being growing inside of you and on top of that it's Rini which means she eats just as much as I do so I have to double my food by four times the amount that I usually eat so just back off!" Serena hissed like a fur ball with water.

"Calm down Serena. We understand why your eating habits are more extreme then they were before so that's why we bought more ice cream so you could have as much as you'd like." Mina smiled happy her friend is so dramatic.

"I know that." Serena folded her arms feeling like her emotions are bouncing off the walls.  
The scouts all giggled at Serena and dug into all the party food. Serena didn't notice before until a very clear boom was heard coming from the outside. She ran over to see what all the commotion was about as she ran out on her balcony. Pink, yellow and many more colors shot into the sky like a fire bolt melting down to the ground carrying little sparkling stars behind. It was fireworks going off just for their queen in celebration of her new child.

"Wow! Look you guys! Come look outside! Aren't they beautiful?" Serena pointed as her friends came out and enjoyed the dazzling sight before them.

"Oh my goodness! There are so many!" Amy said surprised by the fifty fireworks shooting into the sky at once.

"This is the best celebration of Serena's new baby ever!" Mina commented enthralled by all the glitters in the sky.

"There's not a new baby because I haven't had it yet!" Serena explained frustrated with everyone celebrating her new child before schedule.

"We know that Serena. Just enjoy the excitement everyone here is having for you. Even the people who don't know you are celebrating. You should be happy that so many people care about you." Rei smiled amazed at how admired her queen is.

Serena not even realizing all the people in Crystal Tokyo celebrating Serena's new child, she suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside watching how many souls truly cared about their queen and wanted all they could to show her that they care. Serena smiled and felt her throat tighten up a bit from all the love.

Serena walked to the fridge and finished eating the last gallons of strawberry cheese cake and chocolate mint ice cream. She couldn't believe she actually finished all that food. Her friends were right; she was eating ten times her usual amount. Serena sighed wondering how she was ever going to get all that weight off once she had the baby. Mopping to her quarters Serena pulled out a magazine on the fastest way to take off the weight once you've been pregnant. Closing her room door she waited for Darien to return.

_Where is he? It's almost 2:30. He's never been out this late. Maybe something holding him up. Maybe he's looking for a baby surprise for Rini. Who knows, guess I might as well just go to bed. No.. First I would like to take a bath. That actually sounds really nice._

Serena turned on the water to her tub and started undressing. She brought the magazine to entertain her while she was soaking. As the water finished filling to the top, she dipped herself right in. The water was fantastic and helped soothe all the soars and pains she was getting from just being pregnant. She sat in there for a good hour and felt totally relaxed. She stepped out and grabbed her white robe.

_Maybe Darien's back now!_

She opened the bathroom door but there was no sign of her beautiful knight in shining armor.  
"Where could he be? This is way late for him. Maybe I should go look for him, see what he's doing." Serena debated as she rubbed the water out of her hair with a towel.

"It's decided! I'm going to find him! There is no reason he should be taking this long."

Serena put on some slippers and her night gown tying her robe tightly around her. She walked outside the castle and looked around to where he could be. Seeing not too far away near some crystal buildings up ahead she saw some purple dim lights shining inside them. She started to run to them in hopes that that's where her sweet Darien could be. As she stopped to take a breath she knew that she needed to take it easy since she was soon to give birth to Rini. Taking it slowly she jogged up to the buildings and walked to the door. She pushed against and looked inside but there was nothing there. Not a shimmer of a light or the slightest sound that someone could be there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Serena could hear her echo in the room. As she was about to leave and search somewhere else she suddenly heard a most unwanting sound come from another room in the building.

_"Mommy? Are you here? Mommy can't you hear me?!"_

_No...no it's not real. Rini's not there. She's safe and with me. Don't go over there! Don't go over there!_

Serena tightened her eyes covering her ears the best that she could to block out the voice she heard for so long.

_"Mommy! Why won't you help me? Please mommy please! I don't want to be by myself!"_

_It's not Rini! It's not Rini!_

_"Mommy! Why did you forget me?! Why mommy? Why?!"_

"YOU'RE NOT RINI!" Serena cried as she ran out of the building far away from the voice calling for her.

"Serena!"

Serena felt herself bump into something warm and soft. She knew who she was with; she didn't even have to look.

"Serena what are you doing out here? It's the middle of the night." Darien concerned for her wellbeing asked as he held her in his arms.

"I...I was looking for you. You were out so late and I got worried." Serena stuttered as she looked back at the building behind her.

"I was over by the control panels, it seems as though someone keeps breaking them but none of us could figure out whom or why." Darien mentioned annoyed with this same charade someone keeps pulling.

"That's weird. I thought no one could get close to the control panels?" Serena questioned.

"That's what I thought too but somehow they are and they're getting to them. Trying to bring down Crystal Tokyo no doubt."

"Oh Darien, what do we do?" Serena could feel that horrible fear inside come alive again.

"I don't know. Build better alarm systems I guess. Nothing much we can do unless there's a ghost playing with us." Darien jokingly stated as he walked Serena and him back to their home.

"Why do you say that?" Serena said confused by Darien's comment.

"Well if it were human the alarms would have detected it in a second. Someone's cloaking themselves somehow and avoiding all the passages like this was some sort of game to them."

Serena's nightmares have only begun she thought to herself as she held herself closer to Darien's arm beside her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up soon. Don't forget to comment on what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Fate over conquered

Soft lips were pressed against making the ends of her eyes only absorb the light a little. At first he was white, like a ghost and then she could see. Her beloved husband was caressing her cheek with his finger.

"I love you." He whispered silently so only she could hear the words that were said.

"Oh Darien, I love you too." Serena smiled swinging her arm around behind his back and coming in for a memorable kiss.

The room was so bright with the sunlight rays glowing from the windows she felt like she was in some frosted fairytale. At last this day would be peaceful with no fear or worries of what was coming.

"How about I make you some breakfast?" Serena suggested jumping out of bed with excitement at the idea.

"Me breakfast? I'll bring you some breakfast. You just stay here and rest." Darien shook his head frazzled at how energized his wife could be in the condition she was in.

"Oh please Darien, you and our friends have done so much for me. It's the least I could do." She pleaded holding her hands up like a begging child.

Darien sighed at his wife's persistence. He nodded and opened the door for her without a word.

"Thank you Darien! I'll make you the best breakfast you ever had!" Serena beamed like a firefly as she ran to the kitchen hopping on each foot.

_Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face. It will be the most amazing breakfast he's ever had!_

Serena examined the kitchen opening cupboards and drawers for the materials she would need. She pulled out a large bowl and placed it on the counter.

"I know! I'll make him muffins! The best blue berry muffins he's tasted in years!" She laughed in that high squeaky voice she did when she was excited about something.

"Now where is that muffin batter? I know we just bought some." Serena searched the kitchen looking behind every box of food she found.

Suddenly a jolt in her stomach plowed into her side like a ticking time bomb. Serena grabbed her chest as the rush of air escaped from her lungs. She fell to the ground and onto her knees holding her stomach.

_Oh no! What's happening? Is this normal? Could I be contracting? No…not now please…I'm not ready…this pain is too much. I'm feeling dizzy._

Her muscles tightened and released back and forth. The pain was becoming more severe. More fierce then it should be.

_Please…make it stop. I can't go on like this. I can't even speak with this much force. I can't even cry! Am I going to die?_

She could feel the child inside her. The harm that surrounded it, it was suffering just as much as she was. She could feel its tears.

_Help her! Somebody! She's dying!_

"We meet again."

Serena glimpsed up at that inhumane voice speaking to her as she saw a figure coming closer.

"No…get away from me. Leave me alone." Serena barely spoke the words feeling weak and helpless.

"Your child is not one for you to know."

Serena was confused as she couldn't understand what this thing was talking about.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Rini is the child you know and one that you will indeed raise. Let me take away this unwanted sorrow and desolation you feel. There is nothing more inside you now then the evil that was placed within you from a night not even you can recall?"

"What are you talking about? Evil…" Serena's ears opened wide as she listened.

"You know of Sailor Pluto. A fellow sailor soldier of yours is she not?"

"Yes. She is…but what does she have to do with this?" Serena cringed at the pain inside her.

"Was no more then a few weeks ago a vile presence was in your home. A rival from your past has come to collect from the future and claim it's servant in which you are to bear."

Serena felt her breath start to pace as the thought of someone from her past come back to haunt her was too much.

"If you are to continue much longer in the circumstance that you are then you will surely die and the darkness within you will overcome your death leading to a world of destruction which you created. Is that what you want?"

Serena sat quietly taking in all that was being said.

"Tell me, what is Sailor Pluto's part in this?" Serena needed to know the truth.

"After you were concealed with the loathsome venom of the negaforce, it was Sailor Pluto who demolished the phantom back to its original time but before she could stop its wicked rumination the darkness had already taken affect. There was nothing more she could do then clear your thoughts of that cursed night. And that is why you will have no memory why this was inflicted upon you."

Serena could not believe what she was hearing. She just wanted it all to go away.

"An evil was placed inside me yet you say that I'll be able to raise my child. Will Rini survive this?" Serena had to know worried for her child's life.

"It is not Rini you need to be concerned about. A defect with your past and the future for anyone that you care for will be overthrown with black skies that no power can surpass."

"What are you saying?" Serena could envision the black skies in her mind.

"I must take the child to the era where it will cross the chosen paths that lead to its destructor."

Serena eyes widened as she felt more lost then a maze.

"I don't understand! You said Rini would be okay! That I wouldn't have to be concerned! How am I not supposed to be concerned when your sending her to her destructor?!" Serena shouted with all her strength as tears slid down her face hitting the floor.

"I never said Rini would meet such an end."

Serena's heart stopped with the clock as she lowered her eyes down to her stomach realizing that the child inside her was not Rini. It was a child who would carry out horrifying acts, a child that she was not meant to know. Serena shook her head in defiance that this was the life for her first born child. What kind of mother would let her child believe that it wasn't loved, that it wasn't wanted, to be damned with a monstrous darkness that no one could defend…?

"No! I won't let you take it!" Serena growled like a mother with her cub refusing to hand over her most precious possession.

"If I don't stop it now you will die, King Endymion and your kingdom will fall and no one you love will be left alive."

"I don't care. I'll protect us. I'll save us all! You're not taking it! This is my child and I won't give it to anyone! Not even if it's whole purpose in life is pure evil!" Serena stood up on her weak legs holding her stomach like it was going to fall off as she started to run further and further away.

"Unfortunately your highness you don't really have a choice in the matter."

Serena ran so fast she tripped over herself forcing her body to twist so she would land on her back. She cried in pain as she got up on her feet running as quickly as she could to Darien.

"Darien!" Serena shouted feeling like she wasn't getting any closer to her bedroom. The walls were closing in and the ground was pulling backwards making her tired and weak.

"I can't let time reach its end because you wanted to keep something you know nothing about! Don't you see how selfish your being?"

"You're the one who's selfish! This baby deserves just as much happiness as the rest of us and a world with people who love it and would never betray it. I'll never surrender this baby to you! Never!" Serena broadcasted as she spoke loud and wide never giving up.

"Very foolish you are, I believe this child is going to be a great leader for the negaverse. In fact it may meet you after all; too bad you're still Sailor Moon in the time this baby's going in. HAHAHAHAHA!"

A slithering wind grasped the child inside her womb. She could feel her baby's fear as the child slowly faded with a dark moon on the top of its forehead.

"NOOOOOO! LET IT GO! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!" Serena shattered into pieces as she felt her stomach slowly sinking in with no space to fill it with.

"Come child, to the time which is yours."

Serena could hear her child's cries as she knew it was in danger but what could she do. Her baby was out of her reach, just like her dream. She was incapable of preventing this horrid deed; nothing she could do would protect her child. Serena moaned in agony tightening her hands around her waist as she knew the baby had been taken. The voice was gone and so was her unborn child. The walls drifted to their rightful distance and the ground was no longer in motion. Serena sunk her head down to the ground as she sat paralyzed, lifeless, a mother who couldn't save her infant. How was she supposed to go on, supposed to live in this world that everyone else was so content in, when she knew that there was another child that was hers? How does someone handle knowing that their child would have brought chaos to all living existence? Had the future Neo Queen Serenity accepted this for the sake of everyone on earth?

_How could you not stop it Serena…why couldn't you stop it from happening…is this the life you knew I would deal with…did this child mean nothing to you?_

"Answer me! How could you do it?! How could you go on with your life when you knew there was another being out there that was once yours?! Rini doesn't even know…does she? You never told anyone because you were afraid that it would lead to the end of our world. I can't believe this…" Serena quivered with forbidden knowledge that was never known to anyone before she was queen or after she was Sailor Moon. Tears melted into the hard ground, a ground that had also been dripped with tears and sorrows of the Neo Queen Serenity in the time before that.

A purple flitter of light danced on Serena's hair as she opened her eyes to look up. It was Sailor Pluto.

"Serena, I have seen this moment throughout many different times before yours ever came and there has been nothing neither you or anyone else can change to make things right. This was how the world and the worlds you do not know of were meant to be. I know this place is a hard one to accept but it must stand or life as we know it truly will disappear from everywhere. I am the keeper of time and I will let destiny decide what the fate of every soul can withstand. That is why I am here to assure you that everything is alright and that this will reflect in the past after you. Rini will soon be here and then you will feel no regret or guilt that you feel at this very moment. I must go now Serena but remember your destiny has been made for you, cherish it and overcome any trial you feel you cannot win."

A bright light flashed from the soldier's staff creating an open door for her to walk through. Serena stared at the light of time as she felt her body crumble inside. There was no way she would ever let her child be taken from her. She was Neo Queen Serenity and the first to make a difference in the order of destiny.

"Pluto!"

Sailor Pluto stopped from entering the glowing doorway and glanced behind to see a determined soldier fight for her beliefs. The blonde woman struck like the moon to the sun into the white light that controlled time. She whipped by so fast Sailor Pluto couldn't even comprehend what had just happened.

"Serena! Noooo!" Sailor Pluto shouted after her almost able to grab onto the queen's shoulder but not fast enough. It was already too late; Serena had entered into another time and era where she would reface her enemies that had already been defeated.

White mist surrounded her as she felt as if she were floating on clouds. Knowing what terror could be caused Serena had to correct this glitch in her world whether fate agreed with her or not. She knew she made the right decision in going after her child. No one can choose her life for her but her. And this one was definitely not going to be one she'd just pick up where she left off the next day.

Finally it was here. The night was quiet and the sounds were smooth. Crickets sprung their legs while city lights raised high in the sky. She had forgotten what it was like in the past; so many things were different in the future. Much more was advanced then she expected.

"Okay, what time am I in?" Serena questioned as she looked around for any familiarity that reminded her of a certain age she might have been.

Nothing really looked too exact where she could specify what day and age she was. She started to walk towards the city that in her world was known as Crystal Tokyo but here was just known as Tokyo. She walked passed the arcade where her and her friends used to play all the time. She smiled at the sight of it. Brought back so many good memories she couldn't forget. She walked by the apartment building that Darien used to live in. She wondered what he would do if he saw her at this age.

_Probably have a heart attack. ._

Serena giggled at the thought. She knew she couldn't mess too much up from her past. Had to keep herself hidden so no one would see her. She walked into a little shop close by and bought herself a cloak where she could cover herself better. The cashier smiled and thought she kind of looked familiar.

"Thank you!" Serena smiled as she exited the store. She looked around for any sign of a crying baby. How was she going to find it? It could be anywhere.

_Okay gotta think. The voice said the child was going to be a leader for the negaverse. How do I get to the negaverse? Always been a question since I was a sailor soldier but now I'm a queen. I have more power so this should be simple right. Right!_

She held the same silver crystal that had been handed over to her through all the years and held it tight in her palm. Closing her eyes she begged from the crystal.

_Silver Crystal please, take me to the negaverse!_

Serena raised the crystal high in her hand having all her faith be entrusted into the power of the crystal. She closed her eyes and waited for it to take her but nothing happened. The crystal didn't work.

"How can this be? It should've worked." Serena gazed at her crystal confused by its nonresponsive effect.

"Maybe it's because I'm in a different world. That means the crystal that's being used for this era is the only way I can use to get to the negaverse." Serena felt like a crime solver. She had to find her other self and use that crystal.

Serena started to jog in the direction she knew her old house was at. She turned the corner and almost fell over at the sight of a young blonde girl with two buns and hair falling out the side of them. Serena quickly reacted and pulled back behind the wall as she saw the other Serena talking to her fellow scouts. She peeked over to make sure they didn't see her. They luckily did not giving Serena a big relief. She smiled at how cute they all looked back at that age. She wished she could be in that time now.

"So tomorrow study group at Rei's. Sound good?" Mina confirmed with everyone as they agreed.

"Alright by Serena!" The girls smiled as they waved good bye to their dear friend and left.

Serena watched as the other Serena began to walk inside her house. She walked up to her door step when she heard something move behind her. She looked around but saw nothing; just a bush that she didn't know hidden behind was where her future self was buried. Serena raised her head from the bush as she watched herself close the door to her house.

_Okay think! How do I get that crystal? There must be someway I can get it. Did I ever leave my bedroom window unlocked? Maybe if I sneak in from the back I can make it into my bedroom before the other Serena comes._

She quietly crept behind the house praying that the back door was unlocked. It was! Success! Serena opened the door and looked around seeing her parents and brother sitting on the couch watching some TV.

"Serena! Don't forget to grab your clothes out of the laundry basket!" Her mom reminded as she folded clothes next to her husband.

"I won't mom!" Serena promised as she jumped down the stairs and walked into the laundry room grabbing her laundry basket. She looked to the side and noticed that the back door was open. Setting her basket down, she walked over and closed it.

"Sammy quit leaving the back door open! All the bugs are getting in." Serena annoyingly claimed as she walked back up the stairs.

"I didn't leave it open!" Sammy defended himself as he continued watching the show.

"Oh right, the door just opened by itself." Serena rolled her eyes entering her bedroom and setting the clothes down on her bed.

She took a deep breath and fell back on her bed thinking about her friends and how lucky she was to have them. What she didn't know was that in her closet was where some big blue eyes were watching her in the shadows. Not a few seconds later a black cat came strolling in and leaped up next to Serena.

"Oh Luna, I wish today wasn't so late already. I want to see what Darien's doing." Serena moaned with frustration.

"You'll see him tomorrow Serena, doesn't hurt to give Darien a little space does it?" Luna advised seeing how much the two are always together.

"Hah! Darien doesn't need any space! He wants to be with me just as much I do!" Serena announced dismissing Luna's advice.

"Well don't blame me when he tells you himself that he needs a break from all this girlish nausea you're putting on him." Luna closed her eyes as she felt the nice peaceful rest she wanted that entire day finally arrive.

A pillow was tossed straight head on at the little intelligent cat as the teenager steamed with rage as she stomped into the bathroom. This would've been a perfect moment to grab the crystal except that Luna was in the room.

_A little too risky if I try to get it now. Guess I'll wait._

After twenty minutes of freshening up Serena climbed into her bed and turned off the light. Luna laid sleepily beside as the night was silent. Slowing pushing the closet door open Serena crawled out into the open. She stood up and looked around trying to remember where she'd put it. She opened the drawers along the desk but couldn't see her broach. She looked through her jewelry and under her cushions but could not see the little colorful gremlin that was hiding from her. She turned around and saw her red bag. Perhaps it was in there. She opened it up and low and behold there is was. The circular star on the frame with her crystal glittering on the front, she loved it so. She tip toed to the door and snuck out the back again surprised at how easy it was for someone to break in.

_I have it now my darling, I'm coming for you! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon or any quotes from the series used for this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Ticks from the Past

"Luna! Luna!" Serena shouted scorching threw her room high and low.

"Yes Serena what is it?" Luna walked in the room licking off the breakfast she just finished from her lips.

"I can't find my brooch. It was right here!" Serena declared as she shook her red bag on her bed dumping everything inside of it out so she could make sure.

"Perhaps you left it at one of the girl's houses. You do become forgetful after a long day at school Serena." Luna inquired as she started to open the communicator and report that Serena has lost the crystal.

"This doesn't make any sense. I know it was here! You think Sammy could've taken it?" Serena accused feeling that was the only explanation.

"Please Serena, like Sammy would ever come into your room. He'd eat his own foot first." Luna laughed at the idea.

"Nice choice of words Luna. Well who could've taken it then, I'm really starting to worry." Serena started to hyperventilate.

"Alright now this is definitely going to work! I have complete faith in you." Serena snickered as she played with the brooch in between her fingers.

"Now let's try this again."

_Please let this work!_

"Silver Crystal! This is your queen speaking! Please! Take me to the negaverse!" Serena shouted in a dark alley as she raised her hand high up once more pleading for a dark entrance.

A bright white light with glowing rays of pink shot out around the alley spinning in circles around the queen. Serena smiled pleased that she was a step closer to finding her child. The lights devoured Serena taking her through a portal that no one had ever been through. A few minutes had passed and then she arrived. Serena was sitting down on strange floors that looked like dirt. She opened her eyes and noticed a weird looking bark in front of her. It had moss on it and looked old and wilting. Serena shrieked as she realized where she was. It was the doom tree!

"Woah! Okay, time out! Something went terribly wrong here! There is no way my child was taken to this place at this time. There are only two villains in this part and my child is definitely not an alien."

Serena noticed that the negaverse right now was only Ann and Alan.

_Does that mean I have to go through all my battles that are to come just so I can find my child? Isn't there an easier way? I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!_

Suddenly a familiar voice was heard coming from the door to the aliens' apartment. Serena quickly hid behind the doom tree out of sight.

"So many babies, so full of energy they don't even know what to do with it." Alan grinned admiring the energy they would soon be able to feel.

"It's perfect Alan, all the energy we need with no fuss!" Ann wickedly commented looking over all the children that would soon meet a threatening attack.

"So Ann, pick a cardian that will zap the juice from those gurgling babes."

"Okay."

A card was drawn from Alan's deck and an evil cardian would soon be the culprit behind many innocent lives without any energy to support them. The two disappeared like evaporating air to watch their prey be fed on.

"Oh I hate this scene. Of all the events that occur for this part of the story why did I have to fall into this one? Especially when it's about babies, it's a very sensitive subject right now." Serena scratched her face in aggravation as she debated what she should do.

_Well first things first I have to return this to the other Serena before those babies get zapped. They don't stand a chance without Sailor Moon to help._

"Amy this is a huge problem, what am I going to do if I can't transform?" Serena sobbed wishing she knew where her transformation device was.

"I'm sure it will turn up soon Serena, maybe you dropped it somewhere." Amy predicted hoping nothing to serious would happen until she found it.

"Oh don't say that! Who knows what kind of wrong hands could find it." Serena wailed praying she would find it before someone else does.

As the two turned the corner they noticed that they were at the little baby daycare. They knew an adorable little boy who went there. Shortly lurking from behind Neo Queen Serenity was unseen from the girls.

_I have to put this in her school bag before the cardian attacks. But how do I do that?_

Serena hesitated as she knew there was no way to get it in there unless Serena wasn't looking. She remembered back then that for the first attack Serena had to look away because the light was so blinding.

_Maybe if I play this out correctly, I can put the brooch in her bag right when the fiend collects the energy._

"Oh hello girls." Mrs. Winston greeted kindly when suddenly a burning force formed in the shape of a sun sent flames of scintillating twine wrap around the virtuous children. Everybody stunned by the overwhelming blast, their eyes lost vision instantly.

_Now's my chance!_

Serena launched over to the school bag just inches away from succeeding when Serena started to open her eyes back up.

_There's not enough time!_

Serena clipped the brooch onto Serena's uniform begging that she wouldn't notice her touch as she withdrew fiercely out of the sailors view. Fortunately the queen had accomplished her mission. Serena was too alarmed by the invasion she didn't even notice.

_The one time when my ignorance comes in handy, that's the first._

Serena caught her breath leaning against a wall as she felt relieved that was over.

_This is harder then I imagined. My baby could be anywhere, who knows if it's time has already passed. It could've been around when Queen Beryl was still in control of the dark kingdom. It's hopeless…I'll never find you now._

Serena could feel the murky cloud coming over her as her hope for any chance of finding her precious newborn was becoming almost impossible.

"Serena, you can't do this."

Uncovering her face Serena saw Sailor Pluto dressed as a normal girl with her purple suit and bright red bow. Serena stood up straight with a defiant look in her eyes.

"I'm not leaving until I find my child Pluto." Serena ignored moving past the sailor.

"It's Trista for now Serena and you can't keep defying your responsibilities for your kingdom. The throne needs you, your people need you. Without you now Crystal Tokyo has no choice but to fall." Trista implied worried about Serena's rationality.

"Well you should've thought about that before you let that no good baby snatcher abduct my child." Serena angrily hissed feeling that she was just as much to blame as the undertaker.

"Serena you can't honestly hold me accountable for this. This was the destiny for that child. I would've told you sooner but time wouldn't allow it." Trista maintained her purpose.

"Yes I'm sure it wouldn't! You couldn't prevent my child forced against its will to be a prisoner for the dark force. How innocent you are! I don't care if it would've messed up the entire future system and everyone on this earth would be turned into apes! I will never let my child be brainwashed by those negamonsters! As far as I'm concerned you're one of them!" Serena fumed with sparks on the side of her head dismissing Sailor Pluto.

Trista was absolutely in shock from her queens accusations, she stopped following.

_Oh Serena, how do you want me to stop this forthcoming of the inevitable when this was how it was written? Not even I can delay such foul certainties._

"Serena! When did you find your brooch?" Amy asked puzzled by its sudden appearance.

"Huh?" Serena couldn't believe her eyes. The brooch she couldn't find earlier was attached to her the whole time.

"What?! Okay this is really weird! Why is it here now? Does it have little legs of its own that I'm unaware of?" Feeling uneasy with this surprise, Serena felt like a ghost was chasing her.

"Well at least it's back. We were so worried." Amy smiled just happy that Serena had her power.

Serena slapped her face and pulled herself together. Was her brooch possessed? She'd never know.

"Serena?" Darien repeated searching the kitchen where Serena was supposed to be making breakfast an hour ago. Confused as to where she could've gone he started walking where the scouts' dormitories were. Maybe she went in there.

As Darien knocked on the large white door a blue haired girl entered from the opposite side. She had a hand full of beautiful flowers that she had picked from the garden outside.

"Hello Darien, beautiful morning today isn't it?" Amy said smelling some of the roses she picked.

"I guess. Have you seen Serena anywhere? She was supposed to be making some breakfast?" Darien asked distressed.

"Why no, I haven't. Perhaps she left with the girls a little while ago. They're getting gifts for when Rini arrives. We made her a new room and everything! She's going to just love it!" Amy excitingly told just thinking of how much fun it was going to be for Rini.

"That's strange that she wouldn't tell me first that she was going." Darien crunched on whether he should look for her or not.

"Well you know Serena, always doing one thing and then the next." Amy chirped positive that Serena was just out shopping and forgot to mention it to Darien.

"Ya you're probably right. I'm sure she's with them." Darien accepted not knowing how he was ever going to get used to Serena and her spur of the moment decisions.

"Would you like to help me get some water for these flowers?" Amy invited hoping for some company.

"Sure, I'll grab a vase." Darien offered delighted to see Amy's selection of flowers to use for her decoration.

_Okay I can do this. Now I just have to write down everyone I've ever fought with in the past._

Serena sat at a booth in a little café her and her friends used to eat at all the time. Brought back so many memories, made her want to cry. She had a piece of paper and pencil to write down all the villains she battled.

"Let's start with the beginning. So the voice said that it would be a leader. Let's put down all the people who were in charge at that time." Serena nodded ready for the names to pop in her head.

"Oh there's so many of them! Even in the beginning! How am I going to possibly name every one of them?" Serena crumbled in her seat knowing this was going to take all day.

_Let's just write down the main villains one by one and then under their name put the generals and minions and such underneath. Starting with my first battle._

Main Villain list

Queen Beryl- Had four generals. We have:

Jedite (Cute but a little too evil for my taste), Neflite (Poor Molly), Zoycite (Malicious witch), and Malachite (Oh what a drama queen). Next in line was my dear and handsome Tuxedo Mask also known as Prince Darien (That was a nightmare I won't forget), Seven Great Youma (So colorful on the inside) and last but not least the Doom and Gloom girls (Good times… NOT)

Ann and Alan Obviously neither could be my children, they were born by the Doom Tree. Only used cardians which crosses them out.

Wiseman- Oh jeez way too many people on this team. From the Blackmoon Clan there was: The Negamoon sisters (I need to really catch up with them, it's been so long), Grim Man (Evil droid with a stick), Rubeus (So glad he's gone), Prince Diamond (Just a stalk away from happiness), Emerald (A laugh that makes your ears bleed), Sapphire (Maybe I'll give him a hug while I'm here), Wicked Lady (I'm still recovering from the image)

Queen Nehelenia – She's been through so much. Followers were:

Zirconia (No comment), The Amazon Trio (Everyone's chest was violated), The Amazon Quartet (Memo to self need to find the tailor of their outfits)

Mistress 9- Rini would love this thought. Alright contestant number one:

Doctor Tomoe (Actually wasn't too bad until he looks like Melvin in his lab), Kaorinite (Show off), Witches 5 (What a lovely bunch, hope it didn't rain on them), Pharaoh 90 (Who's silenced now!)

Sailor Galaxia- This was an intense battle. Alright list of her minions:

Sailor Iron Mouse (Kind of funny at times), Sailor Aluminum Siren (For being evil she was very polite), Sailor Lead Crow (Reminded me of Rei), Sailor Tin Nyanko (I saw her good side, it was there)

Fiore- Had a rather "close" relationship to Darien. The Xenian flower was the true villain for this one.

Princess Snow Kaguya- Almost feel sorry for her, never knew true love or friendship. Her only followers were her Snow dancers which crosses them out.

Queen Badiyanu- She has also been an abductor of my children. I'm not feeling as forgiving as I should. Her little group was if I can recall: Pupulan (Don't eat the candies!), Banane and Orangeat (Never really acquainted), and Peruru (But he wasn't a villain at all)

"Okay have my list. That wasn't so hard. 12 down! A million more to go. "Serena squinted in frustration at this quest. Her head fell on the café table as she wept.

_Even if I do find my child, how will I know it's them? It could be any one of them!_

The café door opened and a group of girls started chatting away as they sat themselves at a table. The voices were recognized instantly without Neo Queen Serenity even having to look. It was her friends, if only she could ask them for their help.

"You guys you won't believe what happened today!" Serena bubbled up like a cherry ready to explode.

"Well come on Serena, spit it out!" Rei impatiently waited for Serena to answer.

"Darien and I taught Jordan to walk and talk today!" Serena jumped with joy as she felt a side of motherly efforts she never thought she could do.

"That's amazing Serena!" Lita saluted congratulating her.

"You and Darien will definitely make a great couple someday." Mina encouraged thinking about what her future would be like.

"I know! I felt so close to him this afternoon. Since he still can't remember anything about our past lives, today totally felt like how it used to be! You think I should go over there again? I wonder what he's doing tomorrow.." Serena fiddled to herself coming up with magical ideas that the two could do. Maybe go on a date perhaps.

The girls gloomed with pity for that boy.

"Serena you need to give Darien some time for himself. You're always with him and he's going to feel claustrophobic if you don't cut it out." Rei folded her arms wishing she could spend as much time with Darien as Serena does.

"Listen if Darien becomes sick of me then he will say so. He's not one to just sit and glump all day because I'm…as you say too much in his face." Serena flew her hand up for she had spoken.

The blonde girl definitely had an addiction to this man. Not that anyone could really blame her, he was quite the stud. But for her sake it would be ideal for her to take a break.

Neo Queen Serenity just smiled at the girls, remembering how easy it was back then. Their problems were as simple as tearing through tissue paper compared to the problems she had to deal with. She noticed that her and her past self weren't as different as she thought. She felt like she was so much smarter and less immature but the truth was she hadn't changed all that much. The two were the same person and even the past could still reflect on you. Wasn't a second later Darien walked into the café. Serena glowed like a light bulb the minute she saw him but she had to keep her distance. She knew she couldn't mess this up; the past was too fragile for her to break. Nothing can change; it must stay the same way it played out for her when she was that age. So the queen sat and admired her handsome husband from the other side of the room as he sat down with the group of leaches around him.

_I can't think about him right now. I need to find another way to know for certain which one of these names is the name I must fight for. I wish there was some sign or sense for me to know._

Serena sighed and put the piece of paper in the pocket to her cloak. She stood up and began walking out of the café. She hid herself well so no one noticed her resemblance to the other Serena. Darien had been watching her and thought she disguised rather suspiciously. Darien stood from the table ready to follow after her.

"Darien? Where are you going?" Serena whimpered like a puppy dog pleading for him to stay.

"I forgot I have to be somewhere. See you girls." Darien stuttered barely keeping his words up with his mind as it was purely focused on the person outside. He fled the café and chased after her looking around to which way she went.

"That was weird." Serena questioned wondering where he was going.

"Don't worry Serena; I'm sure he's just made dinner plans with his other girlfriend." Rei viciously narrated feeling Serena's claws jab out.

"That's it!" Serena bolted in a flash at Rei yanking her hair and trying to put her hands around her neck. The scouts held her back with all their strength knowing that there was no stop to Rei's nasty intentions.

Serena felt someone coming in from behind. As she glanced around she saw a dark tall man not more then 10 feet from her.

_It's Darien! What's he doing? He's coming closer! Oh no! I hope he doesn't know who I am!_

The queen began to run hoping her cloak kept her appearance hidden or else who knows what might happen.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
